


И пусть вся учеба подождет

by KeDka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Такао очень-очень упертый





	И пусть вся учеба подождет

Такао пыхтел и кряхтел от натуги, но упорно крутил педали. В Токио нагрянула настоящая зима, и пробираться через снег на велосипеде было, пожалуй, самым безумным решением Такао. Точнее, одним из. Но он упрямо стоял на своём.

— Пф, Шин-чан, ты думаешь, меня остановит какой-то там снег? — пренебрежительно фыркнул Такао на крыльце школы и, туже затянув ядовито-оранжевый шарф, уверенно зашагал к рикше.

Мидорима с сомнением смотрел, как он, едва не поскальзываясь, месит белую кашу, зарываясь в неё мысками ботинок. Непогода настигла во время школьных занятий, и подготовлен к ней не был практически никто. А Такао, как обычно, считал своим долгом не замечать очевидные преграды на пути. В свое время преград в виде «замолчи» или «отстань, Такао» он тоже не замечал. С тех пор у Мидоримы появилась вторая тень — вездесущая и очень надоедливая.

И как оказалось, весьма выносливая.

— Мы могли пойти пешком, и я был бы дома уже сорок минут назад, вот что, — сообщил Мидорима, глянув на часы. Ему нужно сделать лабораторную по химии, прорешать задачник по физике на запланированные два параграфа вперед и проверить реферат по биологии на завтра. А вместо этого он медленно, но уверенно примерзал задницей к рикше и наблюдал, как их с Такао обгоняют продрогшие пешеходы, не стесняясь провожать взглядом нелепую процессию, словно вылазку сумасшедших из больницы.

И впервые Мидорима готов был признать их правоту.

— Свежий воздух полезен, Шин-чан! — натужно заявил Такао. — Кроме того, это отличная тренировка!

— Это отличный способ заработать простуду, — веско возразил Мидорима. Он шмыгал носом и думал, что если после сегодняшней поездки хоть один раз чихнёт — заставит Такао поплатиться. Еще не придумал, как, но придумает, как только зубы перестанут стучать, а в руках окажется чашка горячего чая.

— Да ты же у нас крепкий и непобедимый, — ответил Такао, тяжело дыша, — тебя никакая простуда не возьмет. Зараза к заразе…

— Что? — уточнил Мидорима.

— Говорю, всё с тобой в порядке будет! — громче сказал Такао.

Мидорима отвечать не стал. Снегопад набирал силу, с серого неба неспешно сыпались крупные пушистые хлопья и едва-едва кружились, мягко укрывая город, рикшу и Мидориму заодно. Мидорима выставил ладонь, поймал один белый комок — тот почти мгновенно превратился в воду. Следом упал еще один, потом — еще, и вскоре Мидорима безразлично смотрел на усыпанную прозрачными каплями руку. Только на замотанных тейпом пальцах снег не таял так быстро, задерживался ненадолго, и можно было разглядеть каждую отдельную снежинку в этом смешанном комке. Почти то же самое, что рассматривать что-нибудь под микроскопом на уроках биологии.

Только на уроках биологии тепло и сухо. Не то что посреди усыпанного снегом города.

— Вот и добрались, Шин-чан! — торжественно провозгласили за спиной. — Не так уж и долго!

Мидорима огляделся, с удивлением увидел двери своего дома. Он и не заметил, когда Такао успел пересечь парк и проехать магазин со свежими фруктами. Мидорима хотел зайти, купить апельсинов и еще каких-нибудь цитрусовых, чтобы помочь иммунитету выстоять против столь безрассудного прозябания на холоде.

Если он хоть раз чихнет, он заставит Такао носить ему фрукты каждый день, вот что.

Мидорима выбрался из своей оледеневшей повозки, взял сумку. И как она еще не примерзла?

Такао приплясывал около велосипеда, потирал руки, ёжился и, казалось, хотел весь спрятаться в свой ядовито-оранжевый шарф. Красные щеки горели, как светофор, на макушке скоро вырастет настоящая снежная шапка, а на плечах — погоны. Капитан снежных войск, не иначе.

— Ну, я пойду, — шмыгнув носом, сказал Такао. — А то и правда холодно.

Мидорима подумал, что Такао не должен бы так мерзнуть после столь внушительной физической нагрузки. А потом серое облако его дыхания осело почти незаметным инеем на ресницах и кончиках челки. Такао до дома идти еще двадцать минут. Через двадцать минут, пожалуй, его дверь будет открывать ледяная статуя, если эта статуя будет в состоянии шевелить пальцами.

Такао поднес ладони к лицу, выдохнул на них теплом. Взгляд Мидоримы невольно ухватился за его руки. Такао с таким усердием держал руль, чтобы ненароком не выехать на дорогу или не свалиться в сугроб, что теперь его пальцы подрагивали от напряжения и, видимо, даже не разгибались.

Ледяная статуя с негнущимися пальцами вряд ли сможет принести фрукты, рассудил Мидорима. А Такао всё не уходил, продолжал шмыгать носом, топтаться по рыхлому снегу и внимательно смотрел своими голубыми глазищами в глаза Мидоримы. Словно без пресловутого «до завтра» не мог позволить себе уйти. Или просто примерз уже к земле.

И, поразмыслив, Мидорима сказал:

— Зайдем ко мне, одежду высушишь. Ты вспотел и наверняка заболеешь.

Такао приподнял брови, даже переминаться с ноги на ногу перестал — изумленный, растерянный.

— Тебя заботит моё здоровье? — неверяще уточнил он.

— Меня заботит здоровье моего извозчика, — поправил Мидорима.

— А, — уловил мысль Такао. — Извини, я уж было подумал… — он смешно сморщился, махнул рукой и как-то несуразно улыбнулся. — Забей, Шин-чан.

Мидорима забил и, пока дрожащими руками поворачивал ключ в замочной скважине, говорил себе, что сейчас посадит Такао на диван в гостиной, вручит ему пульт от телевизора, напомнит, что необходимо соблюдать тишину и не шастать по дому, и пусть себе сохнет и греется. А Мидорима спокойно уединится в комнате, отгородится от всех нежелательных шумов и займется учебой. И никаких проблем не должно быть.

А потом Такао первым юркнул в открытую дверь, шустро стянул мокрые ботинки, небрежно бросив их посреди коридора, и когда Мидорима ступил на порог — оранжевый шарф уже мелькнул и исчез за поворотом на втором этаже.

Ну кто бы сомневался.

— Такао! — возмущенно крикнул Мидорима ему вслед. — Не смей заходить в мою комнату!

Мидорима всё еще пытался отстоять своё право на хоть какое-то личное пространство и упорно гнал от себя мысли, что в случае с Такао это бесполезно.

Ответа не последовало, и Мидорима решил, что в случае необходимости сможет избавиться от трупа и не вызвать подозрений. А потом из-за угла показалась взлохмаченная макушка, а следом — улыбка. Не свойственная Такао, какая-то сдержанная и даже застенчивая.

— Я очень замерз, Шин-чан, — сказал Такао. — А у тебя в гостиной всегда окно приоткрыто.

И все слова как будто исчезли, утонули под натиском правдивого замечания. Такао был здесь всего несколько раз, но запомнил даже такую мелочь. Совершенно не нужную, между прочим.

Мидорима тяжело вздохнул и с досадой подумал, что лучше бы Такао школьную программу так усваивал. А то одному богу известно, сколько часов Мидориме еще придется просидеть после уроков в школьной библиотеке в обществе этого непоседы, пытаясь впихнуть в его шальную голову хоть какие-то знания.

Мидорима беспомощно покачал головой, и когда край оранжевого шарфа снова скрылся за углом, поставил ботинки Такао рядом со своими, прошел на кухню и включил чайник. В груди неумолимо скребло неясное чувство ответственности, словно это Мидорима виноват в том, что Такао замерз. Он же не просил везти его на рикше в такую погоду, более того — он был против этой затеи. Но Такао как всегда нужно было что-то ему доказать. Доказать, что он лучший напарник на площадке, что он способен передать самый быстрый и точный пас, что в его силах преодолеть несколько километров по скользкому снегу на велосипеде.

И Мидориме пришлось признать: Такао успешно справлялся со всеми этими задачами, какими бы невыполнимыми они не казались. Как будто для него не существовало преград и правил, он рушил всё на своем пути, пока сломя голову мчался к намеченной цели.

Чайник звонко щелкнул и медленно затих. Мидорима задумчиво понаблюдал за бурлящими пузырьками внутри, затем вытащил из шкафчика свою кружку. Постоял немного в нерешительности и вытащил еще одну.

В конце концов, для подготовки к завтрашнему учебному дню ему хватит и пары часов.


End file.
